Hanya Sebuah Kisah Kecil
by honeyf
Summary: Sakit. Hatiku hancur. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini. Sasuke's POV. Sho-ai. R&R?


**Hanya Sebuah Kisah Kecil**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning:** OOC tingkat tinggi (Setiap orang kalau sudah emosi tinggi, tak tertahankan bakal jadi OOC 'kan? -ngeles-), kelebayan tingkat tinggi.

**Note:** Siapkan mental Anda dengan endingnya. (lebay) Soal judul, maaf, sense judul saya ga ada /plak8D

Selamat membaca~

* * *

Bosan. Itulah kata yang ada di otakku untuk akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa tidak? Aku sedang mengalami krisis kepercayaan pada salah satu rekanku. Naruto Uzumaki, rekan satu timku. Naruto terlalu mudah menerima apa pun. Aku heran mengapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terutama, kepada teman-teman.

Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin mempedulikannya. Siapa dia? Bukan apa-apa. Hanya rival, rekan satu tim, dan orang yang memiliki penderitaan sama denganku. Kurasa hanya itu. Tapi, aku memang tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, terutama isi kepalaku ini. Aku tidak ingin Naruto jauh dariku. Tidak. Bukan jauh secara fisik. Tapi... Ya... Aku sendiri tidak dapat menafsirkannya dengan jelas.

Aku benar-benar bosan. Di depanku, Naruto terus saja bercerita tentang masalah teman-temannya yang juga temanku itu. Aku tak habis pikir, apa sih, isi kepalanya itu?

Apalagi belakangan ini, aku jadi semakin sebal, sejak seseorang datang mengambil seluruh perhatian Naruto dariku. Tidak ada habisnya, Naruto selalu membanggakannya. Meskipun aku tahu kalau awalnya ia tidak suka. Tapi, apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran dengan cepat seperti itu? Siapa orang itu? Sai? Memuakkan. Nama itu tidak pantas untuknya. Aku selalu emosi setiap mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Bisa-bisanya ia muncul tiba-tiba dan berani mencuri milikku? Oh... Kami-sama...

Bagaimana bisa aku kalah dengan orang yang selalu memamerkan senyum palsunya itu. Kenapa Naruto mau saja dengannya? Tidak cukupkah Naruto membuatku cemburu. Oke. Aku mengaku. Itu adalah kecemburuanku. Siapa pun yang masuk ke ruang lingkup Naruto pasti akan membuatku cemburu.

Sakura. Perempuan menyebalkan yang selalu saja mengangguku, tiba-tiba saja menyatakan cintanya ke Naruto. Itu adalah hal yang paling membuatku semakin sebal.

Kiba. Sejak dulu, aku tidak terlalu suka dengannya. Dia merupakan teman dekat Naruto sejak kecil. Jika bersamanya, Naruto selalu saja tertawa dan ceria. Cih.

Shikamaru. Pemalas nomor satu dengan IQ tinggi yang selalu mengatakan "merepotkan" dan lebih suka tidur itu, akan berubah menjadi orang yang dapat diandalkan oleh Naruto.

Neji. Jenius yang menganggap dirinya tak pernah gagal, setelah dikalahkan oleh Naruto, ia menjadi peduli dengan Naruto.

Gaara. Musuh terberatku yang bisa mengambil sebagian jiwa Naruto.

Dan sekarang... Sai! Menyebut namanya saja aku muak. Dengan mudahnya, ia mengambil posisiku. Aku tak ingin mengakuinya, dan tak ingin mempedulikannya. Tapi, Naruto selalu saja menyamakan diriku dengannya. Apanya yang sama denganku? Jelas-jelas aku dan dia berbeda. Apalagi senyum palsunya itu. Aku tidak yakin bahwa diriku memiliki senyum menjijikkan itu. Tapi, kenapa Naruto malah menyukai senyumnya itu. Ya, aku tahu. Aku lihat Sai memberikan senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya kepada Naruto, bukan senyum palsu yang sering dia gunakan. Bagiku, Sai adalah musuh terbesarku.

Apakah kau tahu tentang kecemburuanku ini, Naruto? Sepertinya, tidak. Kau bahkan dengan sesuka hatinya berkata...

"Aku suka Sai karena blablabla..."

Atau,

"Ah, kasihan Sai... dia kehilangan orang yang paling berharganya."

Memang apa urusanku? Walaupun dulu aku memang ikut mengasihaninya. Tapi sekarang, aku juga nyaris kehilangan orang berhargaku itu jika seperti ini terus. Tidak adakah kau memikirkan tentang diriku? Ya. Hanya diriku seorang. Aku memang egois. Tapi, sangat sulit untuk mengubahnya.

Apakah kau ingin mengakhiri dengan cara yang tidak kusuka ini? Naruto taukah dirimu, aku cemburu, sangat cemburu. Aku tak ingin ada yang lebih spesial dari pandanganmu selain diriku. Kau hanya ada aku. Hanya aku seorang. Tidak boleh lebih. Kau milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambilmu, menyentuhmu pun tidak akan kuizinkan.

Tapi aku sadar, hubungan kita tak ada yang lebih, aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku. Dan aku tidak mau tahu atas perasaanku. Tapi, rasanya begitu sakit. Aku terlalu sayang padamu. Sadarkah kau akan itu? Aku harap kau akan terus bersamaku. Apakah kau sependapat denganku, Naruto?

"Sasuke, Akamaru hilang?"

"Hn?"

"Kasihan Kiba..."

"Hn..."

"Jangan hang heng aja... Ayo, kita cari?

Kenapa harus denganku? Lagipula, Akamaru bukan anak anjing lagi?

"Sasuke..."

"Apa?"

"Shikamaru minta bantuanku untuk ujian chuunin nanti..."

"Lalu?"

"Bantu aku juga..."

Kenapa aku harus ikut membantunya?

"Sasukeee..."

"..."

"Aku ingin tahu letak titik buta..."

"Hn?"

"Ayolah..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin sekali sekali menjahili Neji..."

Kenapa kau begitu ingin menjahilinya? Dan kenapa kau yang telah memasuki tingkatan sannin tidak tahu letak titik buta?

"Sasu—"

"Ya?"

"Hehehe... Tahu tidak..."

"..."

"Tadi aku menemukan ini di kamar Gaara..."

"Hn?"

"Taraaaaaa... Surat cintanya..."

Kenapa kau harus menunjukkan benda tak penting itu padaku? Dan, yang paling aku heran, kenapa kau ada di kamar Gaara?

"Naruto."

"Ya..."

"Malam ini kau bi—"

"Ah, iya, Sasuke! Nanti malam 'kan tahun baru. Aku baru ingat Sai mengundang kita dan teman-teman lainnya untuk kembang api bersama."

"..."

"Bagaimana Sasuke, kau juga pergi 'kan? Oh, ya, tadi kau mau ngomong apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Kenapa Sai lagi? Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bakal benci seperti ini. Selama ini, aku masih merasa unggul. Aku selalu menjadi yang utama. Aku selalu menjadi yang dipedulikan oleh Naruto.

Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Selama dua bulan terakhir ini, semua itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Ya... Sejak memasuki tahun yang baru ini, aku dan Naruto nyaris tidak ada melakukan komunikasi. Sakit. Hatiku hancur. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto...

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Halo... Ada orang?"

Aku hanya diam, tidak menjawabnya.

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya! Teme! Teme! Te-"

"Apa?"

"Aku menjemputmu pergi."

"Ke?"

"Masa kau lupa, undangan dari Sai. Lagipula, buat apa bengong di rumah melewatkan tahun baru sendirian."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja urusanku!"

"Hn?"

"Yah... Aku sudah capek-capek ke sini. Masa kau tega..."

Apa? Tega? Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu? Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau yang tega kepadaku. Kau melukaiku. "Kau sendiri sudah tahu itu."

"Sasuke... Aku lagi malas berdebat. Aku tak mau Sai dan yang lain menunggu lama."

Oke. Lagi-lagi Sai.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyaku malas.

"Ya, menunggumulah..."

"Aku tidak pergi. Titik."

"Eh? Sasuke! Tunggu!"

=w=

PRANG!

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Aduduh!"

CKLEK.

"Naruto?"

"Ehehehe..."

"Bagaimana kau masuk?" Aku yakin kalau aku tadi mengunci pintu luar yang ada di rumahku.

"Menyusup itu bagian dari ninja."

"Ya. Dan kau ninja yang payah." Aku memandang pecahan vas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Rumahmu gelap sekali, sih..."

"Alasan bodoh untuk orang yang mengaku dirinya ninja." Jelas kegelapan juga bagian dari ninja.

"Huuuu..." Naruto memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Sekarang, apa maumu?"

"Menemanimu..."

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu kata 'menemani' 'kan?"

"Aku tak butuh."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Oke. Tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu kau keluar..."

"Tidak. Aku akan di sini. Menemanimu."

"Kau keras kepala."

"Kau juga."

=w=

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Hening, hanya suara jangkrik dari halaman yang terdengar kecil.

Beberapa menit sudah terlewati sejak keributan tadi. Aku masih berada di dalam rumahku. Dan, aku tidak sendiri. Tak jauh dariku, ada sosok kepala batu tadi yang sedang menyudut di pojokan ruang.

Hm...

Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa dia di sana? Aku baru sadar akan hal itu.

"Oi," panggilku.

...

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dobe."

...

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi, Dobe usuratonkachi!"

...

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Cih!"

Dengan segera, aku menghampirinya.

"Naruto!" seruku sambil menarik tangannya.

"Zzzzzz..."

.

.

.

Pembuluh darah di kepalaku rasanya berkedut-kedut. Dobe satu ini...

"Dobe! Bisa-bisanya kau tidur begini?" teriakku sambil mengguncang-guncang dirinya.

"Nnnn..." erang Naruto, "Ske?"

"Kalau kau ingin tidur, tidurlah di rumahmu!"

"Tidak."

Kenapa kau keras kepala, sih?

"Aku mau menemanimu."

Haaa... Kata itu lagi. "Sama saja bohong kalau kau tidur."

"Huuu..."

Aku menyeringai tanda menang.

"Kalau gitu, tidurlah bersamaku."

Senyum seringaiku berubah drastis dengan kecepatan kilat, tanda tidak percaya dengan pernyataannya. Apa? Apa katanya tadi?

"Hehehe."

=w= THE END -?- =w=

Silakan timpuk saya... -nyerahkan diri-

Ya, kawan-kawan... selesailah ceritanya... (APPUUAAAAA?)

Maap kalau ngegantung (sangat), karena saya pakai sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi menurut saya tak perlulah dijelaskan akhirnya. Lagipula, biarlah menjadi rahasia dia. -ngeles sejadi-jadinya- /plakplakplakplakplak

Sungguh, ini hanya cerita singkat buat have fun aja... Maaf... /dibuang

Mind to review? :D


End file.
